


Connor Temple, Mystery Man

by funkyorange



Series: Connor/Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Primeval
Genre: London, M/M, connor isn't actually in it, he's just mentioned, hotch mention, natural history museum, rossi mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyorange/pseuds/funkyorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spencer Reid's coworkers learn about his boyfriend, Connor Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor Temple, Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on other things, but this gripped me and wouldn't let go. Sorry for the terrible title, I couldn't think of anything else.

“So what are you doing this weekend, Reid?” Agent Derek Morgan asked his colleague, turning away from Agent Emily Prentiss, who had just finished telling her coworker about her plans for her days off at the weekend.

“My boyfriend’s visiting from England for the next week,” he said casually, as though he had not just dropped a bombshell on everyone in the room.

“You have a boyfriend?” Garcia, the beautiful computer tech, asked. She had come to visit them in the bullpen, as it was a slow time for the BAU- no cases had popped up in a few days and all reports were finished.

“His name’s Connor,” Spencer smiled at her. “He lives in England. He was planning to move over here when he finished his dissertation a few years ago, but he got a job in the government that he loves, so we’re staying long distance.”

“How did you meet?” Prentiss asked.

“When I was thirteen, I went to London’s Natural History Museum,” he began, smiling as he remembered the day he’d met his soulmate.

_Spencer Reid was very excited. This museum was lovely, with the most beautiful structure of the building and many different places to explore. At thirteen, he’d never really been to a museum like this before- his mother was too sick, and his father had only taken him here to try to stop his own guilt over leaving Spencer to look after his schizophrenic mother. He was looking up at the giant T-Rex skeleton when he heard someone talking. “Mum, they’ve made a mistake,” a gangly, awkward looking boy was saying. “The spelling isn’t right.”_

_“Connor, I’m sure they know what they’re doing,” a tall black woman was saying, one hand holding her son’s, the other clasped in another woman’s. The other woman was white, with their son’s dark hair and eyes. She as tall as her wife, and looked at her as though she was the only person in the world._

_“I don’t know, Mel,” the white woman said. “I’m sure that’s meant to be an ‘i’ instead of a ‘u’.”_

_“_ _That’s what I think, mam!” Connor said excitedly. Intrigued, Spencer wandered over to the specimen they were looking at._

_“It is,” he broke in. “It’s_ Velociraptor _, they must have typed it wrong.”_

_“_ _Thank you for backing me up!” Connor stuck his hand out. “Connor Temple.”_

_“Spencer Reid,” Spencer replied, taking the other boy’s hand._

“That’s sweet,” Garcia said. “So you stayed in touch?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “And then, when Connor, Mel and Sally came over to stay when we were sixteen, we got together and we’ve been dating ever since.”

“How come we’ve never met him?” Morgan asked, frowning. “And you’ve never mentioned him before?”

“Connor…I love him so much,” Reid said slowly. “Have you ever wanted something that has nothing to do with this job? I mean, you guys are family, and this is my dream job, but…”

“You want something that’s just yours,” JJ, the sharply intelligent media liaison, broke in from where she’d been sitting, unnoticed, throughout the story. “When me and Will got together, that’s how I felt.”

“But you’ve never even _mentioned_ ,” Emily frowned. “No, I don’t know, holidays off to see him or anything.”

“Connor’s job is complicated,” Reid bit his lip, trying to figure out how to put it. “It’s top secret- the only reason I know what it is is because he sent me his research before he got the job, we’ve been together for so long, and because I occasionally do consultation work for the place he works for. It isn’t the type of job you get time off from very easily.”

“Like ours, but more secret,” Garcia laughed. “So when are we meeting him?”

“Why now?” Morgan asked. “I get why you didn’t want to tell us, but why now?”

“Connor’s leave isn’t just vacation days,” Reid confessed. “It’s bereavement leave. A member of their team, that Connor looked up to as almost a father, died recently. They’ve all been granted leave.”

“So he’s coming over for a week?”

“He wants to see me,” Reid shrugged. “I want to see him. This whole thing, it kind of woke me up to the fact that our jobs are dangerous. Connor’s more than mine, but there’s a chance…well, I didn’t want you to meet Connor over my dead body. I wanted to introduce you.”

“So are you going to tell Hotch and Rossi?” Prentiss said.

“Hotch knows,” Reid replied. “I had to tell him when I joined. Gideon didn’t know, and neither does Rossi. He can meet him when you guys do.”

“So,” JJ chimed, a slight smirk on her face, “the only question remaining is, when are we going to meet him?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but I thought it was cute. If there's interest, I might do a few more in the same 'verse.


End file.
